Nathan (South Park)
Nathan is a recurring character who appears in the animated TV series South Park and is a fairly rare example of a criminal mastermind who is also noticeably disabled. He first appeared the episode: Up the Down Steroid where he served as one of the two main antagonists (along with Eric Cartman), later the secondary antagonist of season nineteen (serving as the right-hand man to Leslie Meyers) and one of the main antagonists (alongside Mitch Conner) of the Bring the Crunch DLC for South Park: The Fractured But Whole. History He acts as Jimmy's archenemy in many ways ever since his drug-dealing ways caused Jimmy to become addicted to steroids and severely effected Jimmy's life until he picked up the courage to stop. Nathan is later seen the leader of the red team at a camp for the disabled and plots to not only cheat his way to success against Jimmy and the blue team but seeks Jimmy's death as he hates him: however his many plans are foiled by his incompetent henchman Mimsy and he ends up hospitalized. Despite their rivalry Jimmy gives Nathan his crown as a symbol of goodwill but Nathan just professes to hate him more and also threatens Mimsy for his stupidity. His behavior in Crippled Summer is similar to Rocky the gangster from Looney Tunes. In the Bring the Crunch DLC for South Park: The Fractured But Whole, Nathan plots to to shut down Lake Tardicaca by ordering Mimsy to tie up the camp counsellors, but Mimsy misunderstands Nathan's orders and ends up accidentally killing the counsellors out of incompetence because he tied them up like in the movie Saw. Eventually their plan is discovered by The New Kid, Jimmy, Timmy, Butters and MintBerry Crunch and are stopped before they can manage to kill the last counsellor. In the episode Basic Cable he is shown to be dealing a streaming service Disney cable of Scott Malkinson for presumed drugs which were in fact diabetes medicine, causing Nathan to grow erratic when he injected it. Trivia *Nathan appears to have Down syndrome. *While Nathan normally talks in a fairly adult and intelligent manner (although his voice sounds a bit as if he has a speech impediment), he adopts a more childish voice when addressed by the adult counselors. *Nathan's relationship with Mimsy, is similar to that of the Warner Brother cartoon characters, Rocky and Mugsy. *All of Nathan's various plots that backfire throughout the camp games are similar to the Laff-A-Lympics. *Nathan has connections to high level steroids that can fool drug tests, something more likely to be sold to adult athletes; how he obtained these drugs is a mystery. *Nathan's parents know he does not like the summer camp, but act like they don't know so they can go on trips without him over the summer. Navigation Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Drug Dealers Category:South Park Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Parody/Homage Category:Kids Category:Mastermind Category:Criminals Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Xenophobes Category:Saboteurs Category:Mentally Ill Category:Sadists Category:Cowards Category:Misogynists Category:Traitor Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Control Freaks Category:Homicidal Category:Comic Relief Category:Liars Category:Delusional Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Non-Action Category:Greedy Category:Egotist Category:Arrogant Category:Sadomasochists Category:Mongers Category:Evil from the Past Category:Comedy Villains Category:Propagandists Category:Abusers Category:Male Category:Cheater Category:Insecure Category:Conspirators Category:Vengeful Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Crackers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Incompetent Category:Wealthy Category:In Love Category:Leader Category:Kidnapper Category:Game Bosses